Amemonos a escondidas
by LilyJhonnson33
Summary: Yo, Charlotte Benson, estaba enamorada de Armin Chassier, el friki de la clase.
1. Prologo

N/A: Este fic lo escribí en el foro oficial de Corazón de Melón, con el mismo nombre pero sin el 33 ^^ Ni los personajes ni el juego Amour Sucre me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko que nos hace sufrir un montón TT-TT Aquí dejo el prólogo:

No podía pasarme esto. No podía gustarme él. Eso pensaba mientras lo miraba desde mi asiento. Todos copiaban lo que dictaba Farres excepto nosotros 2, yo lo miraba disimuladamente (no como esos idiotas que miran fijo y de reojo, ejemplo, Sucrette que mira por la ventana de vez en cuando a mirar a Castiel) y él que jugaba con su consola. Sí, yo, Charlotte Benson, la difícil, la inteligente, el cerebro en el grupo de Amber, estaba enamorada de Armin Chassier, el friki de la clase.

* * *

** No me maten por favor xD Mi cabeza funciona mal, pero no es para tanto! Mi psicóloga dice que soy inteligente y creativa (? **


	2. Las razones de Charlotte, parte 1

_Les explicaré como sucedió. Fue en 3 ocasiones. Tres ocasiones que empezaron a cambiar lentamente mi vida._

_Flashback _

_Estaba cansada. Amber, Li y yo quisimos jugarle una "pequeña broma" a Sucrette, pero la directora casi nos encuentra. Digo casi porque me encontró a mí, no a ellas. Mi castigo fue borrar los pizarrones de todas las aulas, incluidas las del 2do y 3er piso. Hay 13 aulas por piso y me tomó 10 minutos limpiar cada una. Dos horas después me faltaba solo el último piso y ya me dolía toda la mano y la muñeca. Suspiré frente a la primera aula que iba a limpiar, cuando abría la puerta ahí estaba él, jugando a la consola, solo. Lo miré unos segundos y me dirigí al pizarrón para limpiarlo. Solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía al limpiar y la música de su juego, pero en un momento la música paró. _

_Miré disimuladamente hacia donde estaba y lo encontré limpiando la otra punta del pizarrón. Lo miré sorprendida unos momentos, había encontrado a algunos otros alumnos en las otras aulas y ninguno me había ayudado. Él me sonrió y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había limpiado la mitad. Claro, él era más fuerte y no tenía que refregar tanto como yo que, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante débil._

_-Gracias.- Le dije para romper el silencio, sin sonreírle ni nada, simplemente agarré el balde y los trapos y me fui. Crucé el pasillo y, antes de que pudiera bajar el balde, me abrieron la puerta. Mire sorprendida la puerta como tonta, momento que él aprovechó para quitarme el balde de la mano, entrar y dejarlo encima de una mesa. Entré bastante extrañada y lo miré con duda, qué se supone que estaba haciendo?_

_-Ya debes estar cansada, si lo hacemos juntos será más rápido.- Me sonrió otra vez, haciendo que mi corazón lata un poquito más rápido, pero estaba muy desconcertada como para darme cuenta de eso. Asentí levemente, le pasé un trapo y nos dedicamos a limpiar el resto de las aulas sin hablarnos. De vez en cuando lo miraba, él me sonreía y yo apartaba la mirada con un extraño calor en el pecho._


	3. Las razones de Charlotte, parte 2

La segunda vez fue en un viernes. Lo recuerdo porque los viernes vamos a la casa de Li y ese día ella estaba enferma, así que Amber y yo nos fuimos cada cual por su lado. Salimos del instituto y caminamos juntas hasta que tuvimos que separarnos. Mi casa quedaba un poco lejos del instituto, pero mis padres me prometieron comprarme un auto en mi cumpleaños, así que no me quejaba. Bueno, me estoy desviando, lo que pasó fue...

_Flashback_

_Me detuve unos momentos en una librería, ayer vi un libro y hoy iba a comprarlo. Salí a los 10 minutos y, apenas dar 2 pasos fuera, comenzó a llover. Maldije mi suerte y empecé a correr, me faltaban unas 15 cuadras y tenía que apresurarme si no me quería enfermar. Me detengo un momento a tomar aire, es difícil correr con tacones, y dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre mi cabeza. Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con esos ojos azules como el mar y su alegre sonrisa. El paraguas no era pequeño, pero no estaba hecho para 2 personas, así que se había acercado mucho a mí para que estemos juntos. Se había acercado DEMASIADO._

_Abrí los ojos como platos y me alejé de él dando un paso hacia atrás, pero mi tacón se rompió y caí de espaldas y, con la suerte que tengo, en un charco, llenándome de barro y mojándome el vestido. Mier**, con la vergüenza que tenía no me animé a levantar la cabeza, pero él agarró mi mano y me obligó a levantarme._

_-Deberías tener más cuidado. No voy a comerte, solo quería ayudarte.- Me sonrió y soltó mi mano.- Te acompaño a tu casa, no vas a poder caminar con un tacón roto._

_Asentí como tonta, dejé que me ayudara a caminar y lo guié hasta mi casa. Caminamos 2 cuadras en un silencio que me empezaba a incomodar, acaso no iba a decir nada?!_

_-...Vives cerca?- Dije por fin para romper el silencio y empezar una conversación._

_-No, vivo del por el otro lado del instituto. Pero quería ver unos videojuegos cerca, mi hermano se fue de compras con Sucrette y no me va a molestar._

_-Ah, ya veo... - Me puse a pensar, el único lugar que vendía videojuegos por ese lado era a unas 5 cuadras de la librería en la que estaba... acaso él...?_

_-Llegamos.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, y en efecto, estábamos frente a mi casa._

_-G-gracias... - Puse la llave en la puerta y consideré invitarlo a pasar, pero antes de decidirme él se despidió._

_-Nos vemos el lunes!- Me dijo alejándose. Yo simplemente susurré un "adiós" y abrí la puerta cuando me di cuenta de algo. Yo no le dije donde quedaba mi casa. Me giré para preguntarle como sabía que vivía aquí, pero él ya se había ido. Suspiré y entré a mi casa, encontrándome con mis 3 hermanos y mi padre viendo la tele, los saludé y me fui a mi habitación._

_-Charlotte... -Me giré para ver a mi mamá y esperé a que continuara.- Porque estas tan roja? Tienes fiebre?_

_Abrí los ojos y corrí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie y mirándome en el espejo de mi tocador. Esta roja, y no era por fiebre, era por... por él. Por su culpa estaba roja, y por su culpa mi corazón latía tan rápido. Por su culpa, estaba tan rara. Y por su culpa me sonrojé cuando el lunes escuché a Alexy recriminarle a su hermano el no haberlo esperado y llevarse su paraguas y el irse para el lado contrario a su casa sin razón. Por su culpa ese día me volví a casa temprano finjiendo tener fiebre, por su culpa me quedé todo el día en la cama pensando en él. Si, por su culpa._


	4. Las razones de Charlotte, parte 3

La tercera vez... esa fue la más vergonzosa de todas. Comienzo a convencerme que él intentaba hacerme un poco más blanda cada día. Era el día de la carrera de orientación, y a él lo había castigado por jugar a la PSP en clase. Lo obligaron a ir y, como era por parejas y Amber, Li y yo éramos el único equipo de 3, yo me "sacrifique" y formé equipo con él. Se imaginan el día? Yo, haciéndome la idea de estar enamorada de él, con [b]él[/b], que estaba enojado por no poder jugar y tener que estar al aire libre, juntos, **SOLOS** y en el bosque. Empiecen a imaginarse que pasó, les aseguro que están muy lejos de adivinarlo.

_Flashback_

_Agarré el mapa que nos dio Farres y suspiré. Esto acabaría pronto, para mi suerte o desgracia. A ver Charlotte, cálmate, tienes que ser inteligente. Si esto termina rápido ambos estaremos más contentos, él se ira a jugar con su PSP y yo intentaré olvidarme de estos estúpidos sentimientos sin razón. Sí, debía convencerme de eso._

_-Sígueme y terminaremos con esto pronto._

_-Está bien, lo que sea por irnos de aquí rápido._

_Pasamos la primera etapa rápido y empezamos a buscar los objetos de la lista._

_-Aquí esta!- Gritó levantando la pepita falsa con una enorme sonrisa, como si fuera un niño pequeño._

_-No grites! Ahora sigamos, solo nos falta una cosa...- Saqué la lista y mire de reojo como él se acercaba y la miraba sobre mi hombro._

_-Un habitante del bosque... La chica esa, la alta de piel oscura, dijo que no le aceptaron un animal que ella atrapó, así que debe ser un juguete o algo._

_-Lo debieron esconder en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, para que pase desapercibido y sea difícil encontrar..._

_-... Ya se!- Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró a un lugar donde había un tronco tirado. Se agachó y saco un conejo de plástico.- Lo encontré._

_Me sonrió triunfante y me dio el conejo, que agarré temblando levemente. Lo guardé bajo la chaqueta para que no lo pudieran ver y fuimos a darle las cosas a Farres, que nos indicó el camino a la siguiente etapa. Nos encontramos con Jade, que estaba en el club de jardinería, y nos dijo que teníamos que buscar letras y formar una palabra con ellas. Diez minutos después estábamos con 4 letras, nos faltaba 1 y ya habíamos revisado todos los árboles._

_-Esto es imposible! No nos iremos nunca- Lloriqueó recargado en un árbol._

_-No es imposible y no te rindas ahora! Encontraremos esa letra.- Lo obligué a levantarse y seguir buscando, cuando finalmente vimos a los demás equipos llegar. Teníamos que encontrar esa letra antes de que alguien se nos adelantara. Me gire a verlo y lo encontré en la punta de una piedra enorme, acaso intentaba matarse?!_

_-Armin, que estás haciendo?!- Fui hacia él y tiré de su camisa, haciendo que pierda el equilibro y caiga de espaldas. Sobre mí._

_Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien nos viera, además nos también nos tapaban los árboles, pero era una situación muy vergonzosa. Tenía su espalda pegada a mi pecho, pero luego se dio vuelta intentando levantarse y... se cayó. Ahora sentía todo su cuerpo sobre mí, tenía una de sus piernas entre las mías y su cabeza estaba escondida en mi cuello. Sentía su respiración y eso hacía que me sonrojada más de lo que ya estaba. Escuché unas voces cerca de nosotros e intenté empujarlo, pero demasiado pesado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente... y tampoco __**quería**__ empujarlo. Por fin, él se levantó y me dio la mano para que haga lo mismo. Cuando estuve de pie pude notarlo, estaba sonrojado. Mire sus ojos azul cielo un largo rato, hipnotizada._

_-Encontré la letra._

_-E-eh? -Me mostró la letra en su mano y ahí desperté.- Vamos a llevarla!- Lo arrastré hasta el principio de la etapa donde estaba Jade, quien nos dijo que las letras formaban el nombre de una ciudad._

_-PARÍS!- Gritó con una sonrisa._

_-Exacto! Pueden seguir, corran que un equipo ya se adelantó._

_Lo agarré del brazo y empecé a correr, gritándole que se apresure. Cuando llegamos Amber y Li estaban ahí, suspiré aliviada y me fui con mis amigas, unos segundos después empezaron a llegar los demás. Vi como él hablaba con Violetta, Iris y Kim y fruncí levemente el ceño para que nadie lo notara. Cuando llegué a mi casa me senté en el sillón con mis hermanos y deje que me abrazaran, hasta que empezó el partido y me fui a la cocina con mi mama. Estuve hablando con ella sobre cómo conoció a papa, a diferencia de mis hermanos y padre, ella si notó que estaba rara y lo agradecía. Por fin pude aclarar mis dudas y hacerme completamente la idea de que estoy enamorada de Armin._


	5. Cruel realidad

Lo decidí, iba a declararme, hoy, al final de las clases. Estuve el resto del día pensando que le iba a decir, no podía darme el lujo de estar nerviosa y sonar como una idiota. Al parecer no era la única enamorada, cuando estaba acompañando a Amber y a Li a la salida me encontré con Karla, espiando a Jade.

-Que haces, Karla?

Al parecer no esperaba que hubiera alguien más allí, porque se sobresaltó y cayó al piso sentada. Me miro un poco asustada y empezó a tartamudear, hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para pararse y hablar normalmente.

-Nada importante, solo... - Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Jade, con algo de tristeza. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, cerrando los ojos.

-Te entiendo.- Esa frase causó suficiente impacto como para hacerla levantar la vista y mirarme curiosa. Esa mirada curiosa que siempre muestra, atenta a todo lo que pasé para ir y contárselo a Amber. Nunca le doy importancia, pero ahora me molesta mucho esa mirada. Suspiré y me di vuelta.- No me conviene hablar contigo sobre eso, no quiero que nadie se entere por ahora.

Di un par de pasos hacia el instituto pero me detuve al sentir la mano de Karla tirando de mi manga. La miré sobre hombro, tenía la cabeza gacha y pude ver que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Haré lo que quieras.

-...Lo tendré en cuenta, recuerda tu promesa.

Sonreí y deshice su agarra con un movimiento rápido entrando al instituto. Luego de asegurarme que Karla no me seguía, fui al pasillo donde estaba segura que estaba Armin. Y no me equivoqué. Ahí estaba, sonrojado y, curiosamente, sin jugar a su PSP... con Sucrette. Me acerqué un poco, asegurándome que no me vieran, para escuchar su conversación.

-Que pasa, Armin? Le prometí a tu hermano que iríamos de compras juntos y sabes que no le gusta esperar.

-M-Me gustas... -Sentí un enorme nudo en mi garganta al escucharlo, todas mis pequeñas esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando lo vi abrazándola. Tapé mi boca al sentir lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, así evitaba que se escucharan mis pequeños sollozos. Abracé mi carpeta rosada con mi mano libre y esperé la respuesta de Sucrette, quien estaba quieta en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra.

-Armin... lo siento, me gusta alguien más.- Lo empujó levemente y se fue, pude ver a Armin golpear su cabeza contra la pared y sollozar. Lo vi temblar un largo rato, hasta que él también se fue, llorando.

Un gran odio empezó a crecer en mí. Armin lloraba por su culpa, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, le haría la vida imposible... Pero eso también lastimaría a Armin, ya que él la quería. Caminó a su casa con la cabeza gacha, viendo sus lágrimas caer una tras otra. Entró a su casa dando un portazo y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de la misma manera. Al cabo de unos minutos, mis hermanos tocaban la puerta y, al ver que no contestaba, entraron y me abrazaron. Comencé a llorar otra vez y ellos se quedaron conmigo, sin decir nada. Era lo que más me gustaba de ellos, cuando no sabían que decirme (lo cual era casi siempre) me abrazaban esperaban hasta que les cuente. Aunque tardara semanas, ellos esperaban e intentaban hacerme reír.


	6. Capítulo 5

-Charlotte, estas rara y te ves fatal. ¿Qué pasó?

Li me miró mientras se metía en la boca uno de los bombones que Karla había traído. Amber y Karla también me miraron mientras hacían lo mismo. No voy a negarlo, estaba horrible. Anoche no había comido nada, lo cual era común en mí, no suelo comer mucho (es más, casi no como), y estuve llorando toda la noche, no dormí nada. Así que tengo unas ojeras enormes, que intenté tapar con maquillaje pero no pude, y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Además me dolía la cabeza y esa mañana había olvidado mi cuaderno en mi casa, por lo cual tuve que volver corriendo, agarrarlo y regresar a la escuela. Estaba enojada, deprimida y casi me la agarro con la pequeña Violetta. Suspiré, el quinto suspiro de la mañana, y solo estábamos en el primer descanso...

-Todo está bien, solo tuve una mala noche.

-Charlotte, nos conocemos desde los 4 años. Venga ya, que pasa?- Amber mi miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando que le conteste.

Podría ser la bruja del instituto, pero era una buena amiga. Siempre se había preocupado por nosotras, aunque sea imposible de imaginar. Claro que solo con nosotras 2, y un poquito por Karla. Le había tomado cariño.

-Es sobre... un chico... - Amber y Li me miraron asombradas, Karla esperaba que continuara. -No va a este instituto, es un amigo de mi hermano.- Primero muerta antes de decirles que era Armin, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar- Yo... iba a declararme ayer pero... él se estaba declarando a otra chica.

-¿Entonces?- Karla me miraba interrogante, la niña no era estúpida y sabía que estaba mintiendo.- ¿Está saliendo con esa chica?

-No, ella lo rechazó.

-¡Entonces tienes una oportunidad!

-Le gusta alguien más...

-¡Pero puedes acercarte a él, consolarlo y él verá lo linda que eres y querrá estar contigo!-Karla levantó la manos como señalando algo obvio.

-A su tiempo, claro- Agregó Li.

-No lo se... no me parezco en nada a ella.

-Yo no me parezco a la ex de Castiel y no por eso voy a dejar de insistir.

[i]Pero lo tuyo es algo sencillamente imposible.[/i] Me mordí los labios para evitar decir eso. Pero Amber tenía razón, no podía rendirme así de fácil. Actuar como Sucrette no era una opción, tampoco podía ir y decirle: [i]"Ayer me quedé hasta tarde y vi cómo te rechazaban. Puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres, después de todo yo lloré por tu culpa toda la noche"[/i] ... Definitivamente no.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?- Dijo Amber levantándose y agarrando su bolso.

-A... Alejandro

-¿Latino?

-Moreno, alto y con sombra de barba.- Reprimí una risa al imaginarme a Armin así. Karla miró divertida mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Agarré mi carpeta y me levanté al mismo tiempo que Li sacaba su labial de su bolso.- Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

-Adelántense, tengo que ir al baño.

-Te acompaño, tengo que retocar mi maquillaje.

Amber y Li caminaron rápidamente al baño mientras Karla y yo íbamos despacio a nuestra aula. Casi no había nadie en el pasillo, el descanso no había terminado pero me gustaba llegar temprano y ellas me acompañaban hasta que llegara el profesor.

-¿Quién es?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy tonta, es obvio que no es un amigo de tu hermano. Si fuera así no te hubieras quedado hasta tarde en el instituto.-Suspiré.

-Si le dices a alguien, diré lo tuyo con Jade.

-N-nosotros no tenemos nada...- Bajó la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

-Armin se declaró a Sucrette.- No dije nada más. Abrí mi carpeta y empecé a hacer los ejercicios de la siguiente clase, Matemáticas. Por suerte la profesora de Biología no dejaba tarea entre semana.

-Buu... es idiota, la chica esa solo da problemas... Espera...- De repente se dio cuenta, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y empezó a gritar- ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE GUSTA...?!- Logré meterle un papel en la boca para que se callara antes de que las pocas personas que pasaban por el pasillo se enteraran y luego el resto del instituto.

-Acaso eres tonta?! Cállate! -Escupió el papel que golpeó el tacho de basura antes de volver a sentarse elegantemente en la silla. La miré incrédula, cómo alguien podía embocar al tacho de basura con la boca?

-Lo siento, es que me sorprendí mucho. No sabía que él era tu tipo.

-Nunca tuve... "un tipo"

-¿Qué te gusta de él?

-No lo se, supongo que fueron las cosas que hizo por mí.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Algún día te contaré...

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, casi podía oir a su cerebro pensar. Debería hacerlo más seguido. De repente volvió a golpear la mesa con ambas manos y me dijo muy seria.

-¡Te ayudaré con Armin, y tú me ayudarás a mí con Jade! Es un trato justo. -Volvió a sentarse con una gran sonrisa que se podía comparar con la de un niño cuando cree tener la mejor idea del mundo.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Ella? ¿La segunda persona más cotilla del instituto va a ayudarme con un chico y no se lo va a decir a nadie? ¿Sin nada a cambio? Bueno, tenía que ayudarla con el jardinero pero eso no era tan difícil. Era un beneficio para ambas y no tenía nada que perder.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-No lo se, ya pensaré en algo.

-¿Pensar en qué?

-En una idea para que Charlotte pueda salir con Alejandro.

-¿Tú piensas?

-A veces.

Amber y Li se sentaron a mi lado y las tres empezaron a tirar ideas absurdas sobre cómo podía declararme a "Alejandro", pero cuando llegó la profesora de Biología estaban hablando mal de Sucrette.

-Buenos días, saben que día es hoy? Viernes, hoy les daré otro trabajo en grupos. De a dos, no aceptaré grupos de a tres.- Nos miró a Amber, Li y a mi. De alguna manera siempre lográbamos hacer los trabajos las tres.- Pueden hacer los grupos ustedes, excepto... Charlotte, quiero que estes con Sucrette. Quiero ver a Amber y a Li hacer el trabajo ellas mismas.

-Profesora... yo voy a trabajar con Sucrette, me pidió ayuda.

Miré a Sucrette y luego a Karla que le hacía señas raras.

-Ehh... si, es cierto. Yo haré el trabajo con Karla.

-Entonces... Charlotte, has el trabajo con Armin. Alexy, tu hazlo con Kentin.

-¡Claro!- Alexy miró con una sonrisa a Kentin, mientras él tenía cara de: "¿Porque a mí?"

Iba a hacer equipo con Armin... debo admitir que Karla fue inteligente. Me senté en el lugar de Alexy y le saqué la PSP a Armin cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta para agarrar los cuestionarios.

-Alexy, devuélveme... ¿Charlotte? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Esta con Kentin, para hacer el trabajo, yo tengo que hacerlo contigo. ¿No prestaste atención a lo que la profesora dijo?

-No realmente, nunca les hago caso, y como tengo buenas notas no pueden decirme nada.- Suspiré.

-Empecemos.

-Ehh... bueno... se que te enojarás, Alexy siempre se enoja, pero... no hice la tarea de Historia.

-Estamos igual. Anoche... pasó algo y no pude hacer nada.

-¿Por eso tienes los ojos rojos y con ojeras? N-no era para que te molestaras ni que para que te pusieras roja!

-Solo... hagamos la tarea de Historia, mañana haremos el trabajo. En mi casa, ya sabes cómo ir.

Reprimí un suspiro y empecé a hacer la tarea para la siguiente clase, él no dijo nada y se puso a trabajar. Este sería un largo y no muy grato fin de semana.


	7. En familia

_-Déjalo, Armin.- Suspiré agotada y baje la mirada. Tenerlo en mi casa, sin nadie alrededor era un poco extraño, por no decir incómodo._

_-Se que te gusto, no hace falta que hagas esto, Char._

_-No me llames Char._

_-¿Porque estas a la defensiva? ¿Porque no me crees?_

_-Porque te gusta Sucrette.- Lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación._

_-Si, me gusta.-El nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir mirándolo o decir algo.- Pero tu me gustas más._

-Charlotte...

_Se acercó lentamente a mí cerrando sus ojos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando el beso. Estaba tan cerca..._

-Charlotte!

_-Armin...- Tan condenadamente cerca_

-CHARLOTTE!

-Que..!? Au...

Abrí los ojos y acaricie la parte baja de mi espalda. Un sueño. Fue un sueño, dios! Me dejé caer hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza con el piso. Momento, que hacía yo en el piso?

-Charlotte, levántate! Te llevo llamando media hora.

Mire la mano que Shin me extendía, sin hacer ademán de agarrarla o levantarme. Me volví a subir a mi cama, al parecer cuando me despertó me caí. Muy fuerte.

-Vamos, son las 3 de la tarde y Michael esta enojado contigo por no desayunar ni almorzar con él.

-No iba a hacerlo de todas formas...- Agarré la sábana e intenté taparme pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shin me agarró de las piernas y me levantó como un saco de papas.- Q-que haces?! Bájame!

-Tienes que comer algo.

-No tengo hambre!

-Nunca tienes hambre!

-Exacto, no puedes obligarme a comer. Si lo haces vomitaré.

-Vomitas y te daré mas comida.

-Gritaré y Allen te golpeará.

-Que madura...

-ALLEEEEN! Dile a Shin que me suelte!- Escuché unas sillas caer y luego alguien tirando de mi pierna.

-Suéltala Shin! Deja a mi hermanita en paz!

-Oigan! Que esta pasando?

-Michael dile a Shin que me suelte!

-Tiene que comer algo!

-Tienes que comer algo

-Es cierto, tu nunca comes!

-Si no como es mi problema, no el de ustedes! Ahora dejenme seguir durmiendo.

-Es problema de todos!

-No dejaré que mi hermanita se muera desnutrida!

-Comerás hasta curar tu anorexia.

-No es anorexia! Solo quiero dormir!

-Me importa poco que quieras volver a soñar con el chico ese, tu vas a comer!

-¿Chico?

-¿Qué chico? ESTAS ENAMORADA¡?! Quien es?! Como se llama?! Lo conozco?!

-No estaba soñando con nadie!

-Dime quien es que lo mato!

-Te escuché susurrar algo, seguro fue su nombre.

-...Traidor, tenías que decirlo?

-Entonces si hay un chico!

-Eso no les incumbe. Shin, date la vuelta así lo puedo mirar feo.- Shin dio la vuelta, ya que en toda la conversación lo único que vieron eran mis piernas y mi pantalón corto amarillo de piyama, y por fin pude mirarlos a los ojos lo mas amenazadoramente posible. Ambos dieron un paso atrás con miedo.- Vuelven a mencionar el tema, y desearan no tenerme como hermana.

-P-pero... estas enamorada! Tengo que saber quien es!

-Yo tengo que saber quien es para matarlo! Y adoro que seas mi hermana!

-Yo también!

-Yo estoy bien así...

-Cállate y bájame antes de que arranque todo tu cabello.- Por fin se digno a bajarme y pude arreglarme el piyama. Di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, pero antes de dar 2 pasos los 3 se me tiraron encima.

-Te vas a almorzar!

-No dejaré que vuelvas a dormir!

-Dime quien es ese chico!

-S-solo voy a cambiarme para comer.

-¿Quieres decir que no te encerraras en tu cuarto a dormir otra vez?

-¿Ni nos gritaras que no nos metamos en tu vida y que "sabes lo que es bueno para ti"?

-¿Ni me dirás el nombre del chico que te gusta?

-No, no y por supuesto que no Al.- Shin y Mich me soltaron y me quitaron a Allen de encima.- Bajaré en unos minutos.- Me encerré en mi habitación para poder cambiarme tranquila, cuando escuché sus pasos alejarse puse cerrojo a la puerta y entre al pequeño baño dentro de mi cuarto.

Cuando terminé de ducharme me puse una remera caída beige (N/A: Creo que es beige ._. no estoy segura) y unos pantalones largos azules, como iba a estar en casa me puse unos cómodos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. Me dejé el pelo suelto y ate un pequeño mechón que me molestaba. Baje a la cocina donde Michael estaba revisando la heladera.

-¿Faltan cosas? Puedo ir a comprar contigo si quieres.- Me miro con una sonrisa y empezó a anotar lo que hacía falta.

-Gracias, no son muchas cosas. ¿Vamos?- Salimos al comedor donde Allen estaba perdido en alguna conversación en su celular y Shin jugaba a las cartas.

-Cuando volvamos jugamos al poker los cuatro.

Michael y yo cruzamos la calle y nos dirigimos al supermercado. Compramos galletas, carne, huevos, pan, una gaseosa grande y unas cervezas para él y Shin. Cuando volvimos, Mich hizo unos omelettes y estuvimos jugando al poker hasta la hora de la cena. Obviamente ganó Shin y yo quedé segunda, no puedo ganarle a alguien que juega a las cartas todo el tiempo. Durante la cena, la cual Michael preparó, Allen no dejó de preguntarme por Armin. Solo se calló cuando le dije lo mismo que a Amber, Li y Karla, que se llamaba Alejandro y era muy guapo y Shin me dijo que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se llamaba Alejandro. Con algo de suerte es alto y bronceado. Luego de discutir media hora mas con Al sobre el chico y después de muchas amenazas por su parte diciendo que iba a matarlo, pude ir a dormir otra vez. Me acosté en la cama mirando la foto de los 4 que Michael sacó el año pasado, cuando Shin cumplió 18, y sonreí. No importaba cuantas veces pelearamos por lo mismo eramos una familia, aunque nuestros padres esten de viajes de negocios y a punto de separarse, los 4 somos una familia.


	8. Alejandro

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días, Charlie!  
-No me digas Charlie, que hay para desayunar?  
-Lo que tu quieras! Que quieres comer?  
-Quiero café...- Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me preparé un café con cara de zombie, nunca estoy de buen humor cuando me despierto.  
-¡Buenos días!- No como Allen al menos.  
-No grites, todavía tengo sueño. Hola Char.  
-Hola Shin.- Acepté con una pequeña sonrisa el beso que me dio en la cabeza y le serví un café a él también- Ustedes también quieren café?  
-No gracias, ya desayuné.  
-A mi sí.- Al me abrazó apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza. Con un movimiento de hombros me lo saqué de encima y serví una taza más de café.- Oye! Porque **_él_** puede besarte y yo no puedo abrazarte?  
-Porque no me dejas mover y eres demasiado _pegajoso_.- Allen se separó y se fue a un rincón dramáticamente.- No exageres... (N/A: Si se lo imaginan como un anime será más divertido xD)  
-Casi me olvido, trabajaré esta noche.  
-Eh? Pero es domingo, ustedes cierran los domingos.- Miré a Shin y a Michael conversar tranquilamente, ambos se veían tan maduros, tan mayores. Luego miré a Allen, echo bolita en el rincón. Es increíble que esa persona tenga 18 años.  
-Lo se, pero es el cumpleaños de la hija del dueño y nos prometió que nos pagaría el día si vamos.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-Claro... ¿Porqué?  
-Quiero conocer a Alejandro, ¿no es obvio?  
-¡No irás a... a... a dejarte comer por hombres!  
-Tu no te metas! Vuelve al rincón!  
-Si señora...-Allen se volvió a hacer bolita en el mismo rincón.  
-Charlotte...  
-Ya se, ya se... Oye, Al.- Levantó la cabeza esperanzado y yo le tiré una tostada.- Ven a desayunar.  
-10:00 pm-  
-Este lugar es enorme...  
-Sacamos algunas mesas para improvisar una pista de baile.  
-Genial. Ahora a lo que vine, quién es Alejandro?  
-Ese de ahí.- Shin señaló a un chico de pelo castaño, bronceado, de bonitos rasgos y por la forma en que lucía y se movía fácilmente podía ser un príncipe de algún extraño país. Antes de decir algo quise mirar a los demás meseros. Todos hombres. Todos lindos.-Oye, estas bien?  
-Estoy rodeada de chicos lindos... No aguantaré mucho tiempo...  
-Y Allen es el inmaduro...  
-Tengo 15, es normal.  
-Ve a hablar con él, señorita normalidad.  
-No me presiones. ¿Porque todos parecen los típicos chicos lindos que hay en las series americanas?  
-Gracias por decirme lindo, y no lo se.  
-Me refería a todos los demás.  
-Malvada.  
-¿Van a seguir charlando o van a entrar?  
Mire hacia la puerta y me encontré con uno de los "príncipes". Parecía el mayor, supongo que es el padre de la cumpleañera. Ahora entiendo porque la chica quiso hacer su fiesta aquí, incluso yo quiero festejar mi próximo cumpleaños aquí. Pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención... en cuanto cumpla 16 empezaré a trabajar aquí, esta decidido.  
-Ella es mi hermana, Charlotte.  
-Un gusto conocerlo.  
-¿Entonces ella cantará? Encantado de conocerte, querida.  
-¿C-ca-cantar?  
-¿Nos disculpa un momento?- Shin me llevó al otro lado de la habitación y me susurró- Le dije que cantarías unas canciones al final para que dejara que te quedes.  
-Yo no canto, imbecil.  
-Le cantas a Al para dormir.  
-¡Es diferente!  
-No tanto, solo canta alguna canción que sepas y ya!  
-Si no fueras mi hermano favorito te mataría en este momento!  
-¿Querías quedarte en casa y seguir deprimiéndote por Armin?  
-Si escuchaste el nombre, pedazo de...!  
-Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo, recuerda que puedo castigarte!  
-...Te odio.- Lo dejé solo y me senté en la barra. Comencé a mover los pies algo enojada conmigo misma. Sentí varios ojos sobre mí, pero los ignoré. Seguro era porque no era amiga de la chica que cumplía años ni trabajaba en el lugar.  
-¿La señorita esta de malas? ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?  
-Pierde...- Volteé a ver quien me sacó de mi agradable hoyo de odio cuando me encontré con Alejandro, el príncipe latino.- _Tú_  
-_Yo_, ¿y tu quién eres?  
-Charlotte Benson, soy la hermana del idiota de Shin.  
-Te vi discutiendo con él hace un momento. Yo soy Alejandro Greco, un gusto.  
-Se quien eres, vine aquí por ti. Necesito un favor, ¿tienes unos minutos?- La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue sustituida por una de curiosidad en cuando terminé de hablar. Fue a buscar 2 vasos y un agua antes de sentarse a mi lado.  
-Me dejas intrigado. Continúa.- Suspiré y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde aquella vez en la que me castigaron.- Y me gustaría que me ayudaras, pretendiendo ser mi novio. Si tienes novia lo entiendo, ya me inventaré algo.  
-La verdad es que siempre me gustó actuar, y es interesante lo que propones. Te ayudaré. Pero no será gratis.- Todo tiene un precio, cierto?- No se muy bien cual será. Déjame pensarlo y te lo diré antes de que la fiesta termine. Si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar.- ¿Las cosas estaban saliendo bien? Esto no era una buena señal. A mi nunca me salen bien las cosas de una sola vez. Espero estar equivocada.  
La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos. Mientras todos se divertían/trabajaban, yo escuchaba todas las canciones en mi mp4 buscando algunas canciones fáciles de cantar y memorizándolas. Pero al final, terminé yendo afuera a practicar las más difíciles. Soy demasiado cabeza hueca.  
-Charlotte Benson. Charlotte Benson. Última llamada para Charlotte Benson.- Alejandro me llamaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa.- Es tu turno de brillas.  
-Te escuché la primera vez.- Pasé a su lado, pero antes de me alejara me agarró del brazo.- Que...?  
-Ya decidí que quiero.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Tu primer beso.- Se acercó a mí y juntó nuestros labios. Abrí los ojos son sorpresa y me quedé dura. Sí, ese era mi primer beso y yo me congelaba como idiota. Pero yo no lo amaba, y él no me amaba a mí. Él solo me ayudaría a cambio de esto.  
-Char tienes que...oigan, yo no quería ver esto.- Empujé a Alejandro,que se veía un poco molesto, y mire a Shin con algo de miedo (y confusión)- Agradezcan que no soy Allen. Al escenario hermanita.  
Corrí al escenario, con cuidado para no caerme, y respiré hondo. Agarré el micrófono hice una pequeña presentación y canté un par de canciones. Bajé del escenario y me senté en la barra para buscar a mi hermano.  
-Esta ocupado.- Alejandro se sentó a mi lado y me señaló el lugar donde estaba Shin. Varias chicas se estaban acercando a él para pedirle que bailen. La canción estaba terminando y todos se estaban yendo, pero la mayoría de las chicas se quedaban solo para bailar con los meseros.- ¿Quieres bailar? Tu hermano va a tardar un rato.  
-Esta bien.- Suspiré y tome la mano que me ofrecía. En ese momento la canción cambió y empezó a sonar _"Take my Breath Away"_. Tarareé la canción mientras pensaba en la única persona que me quitaba el aliento. Armin. Pero entonces recordé el beso y el sueño... (N/A: ver capítulo anterior!). Ambos besos parecían diferentes.  
-¿Porque me besaste?  
-Porque me gusta robar primeras veces. Pero como estas enamorada solo te pedí un beso.  
Entonces era eso... él solo era un aprovechador. Me había metido en la boca del lobo, y todavía no me había dado cuenta. 


	9. Chapter 8

Supongo que no fue tan buena idea haber ido a la fiesta. Llegamos cerca del 5 de la mañana y estaba tan cansada que me dormí con los zapatos puestos. Y no solo eso, soñé con lo que pasó esa noche, pero estaba con Armin. Él me invitaba a bailar y al final me besaba... Algo esta mal en mi cabeza, algo esta mal en mi cabeza. Golpeé mi cabeza con la almohada para ver si podía reaccionar. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía moverme. Levanté, con mucho esfuerzo, la cabeza para poder ver la hora. ¡¿2:30?! La escuela termina a las 2! Me levanté de un salto y me saqué los zapatos, era lo único que llevaba puesto ademas de la ropa interior. Corrí al baño y me duché lo más rápido que pude, tenía que ir a pedirle la tarea a Karla, porque Li no presta atención y Amber escribe jeroglíficos en vez de letras. Cerré el agua y saqué la mano para agarrar 2 toallas... solo había una. Genial, tendría que bajar a buscar otra. Me cubrí lo mejor que pude con la toalla, pero todavía me llegaba un poco mas abajo de lo necesario. Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras mirando el piso para no caerme.  
-¿Cuantas veces les dije que pongan las toallas secas en el baño? No pueden dejarlas afuera!  
-Emm... Char? Tenemos visitas...- Levanté la cabeza alarmada y me encontré con _**él**_. Sentí mi cara arder y corrí hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta y cayendome cuando estuve completamente sola.  
Me sequé todo el cuerpo y me puse lo primero que encontré, el vestido que uso cuando voy al instituto. Me puse los zapatos y me até el pelo para que no moje el vestido. Bajé con la cabeza gacha y completamente sonrojada, no quería mirar a nadie. Eso fue lo más humillante que me pasó en la vida.  
-Y-yo... vine a traerte la tarea de hoy. También para que hagamos el trabajo, pero podemos hacerlo mañana si quieres...  
-Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes. Ponte cómodo, ahora regreso...- Me metí en la cocina donde estaban mis 3 demonios, digo, hermanos.- ¡¿Porque carajo no me dijeron antes que había alguien aquí?!- En ese momento los 3 se miraron y empezaron a reírse- ¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!  
-Perdón, perdón. Es que no queríamos despertarte, iba a dejar la tarea e iba a volver mañana.  
-Los odio, a los 3.- Salí de la cocina y me senté en el sillón, al lado de Armin.- Gracias por traerme la tarea.  
-No importa, no es la primera vez.- Lo miré incrédula y luego mire sus apuntes.  
-Es cierto, conozco esta letra.  
-Nathaniel me dio tu dirección cuando tuve que llevarte la tarea una vez.- Eso explica muchas cosas...  
-Da igual, hagamos el trabajo.  
-¿Puedo leer de tu libro? Me olvidé el mío en casa.  
-Esta bien.  
Por la siguiente hora solo hablamos para formular las respuestas. Estuve luchando contra el sonrojo y el tartamudeo todo el rato, el echo de que él estaba cerca para leer del libro que tenía en las rodillas (Debo admitir que lo puse ahí apropósito) y sentir las miradas de mis hermanos en mi espalda no ayudaba mucho. De vez en cuando lo miraba disimuladamente para ver su sonrisa o su rostro serio cuando no entendía algo y volvía a leerlo hasta que me preguntaba aquello que no comprendía.  
-Es todo, terminamos.  
-¡Al fin! No puedo pensar más.  
-¿Tu hermano hace todo el trabajo por ti, verdad?  
-Sip, sabe que lo que yo conteste serán idioteces.  
-No contestaste idioteces.  
-Solo lo hago con mi hermano para no tener que hacer el trabajo, pero no creo que eso funcione contigo.  
-Tienes razón, no funcionaría conmigo.- Silencio. Subí mis piernas al sillón acomodándome en posición india y clavé mi vista en el suelo mientras Armin miraba la sala.  
-Charlie sientate bien. Ya es hora de merendar, ¿quieres algo para comer, Armin?  
-No, gracias. Creo que debería irme a mi casa.  
-No seas idiota, es descortés de nuestra parte no invitarte nada. Quédate a merendar y luego vete.- Dije sin moverme de mi lugar. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Michael que nos veía desde la puerta abierta de la cocina, donde Allen y Shin asomaban la cabeza.- Quiero café... y un omelette. ¿Tú qué quieres?  
-Un omelette y café están bien.  
-Ahora lo hago.  
-Esto parece un restaurante.- Dijo cuando mi hermano volvió a entrar a la cocina.  
-Agradece que no eres de la familia, Michael es peor que esas abuelas que te hacen comer un montón.  
-Debe ser divertido.  
-A veces.- Silencio. Estúpido y molesto silencio. Podíamos escuchar el ruido de la cafetera y a Michael cocinando. Esto es demasiado molesto. Apoyé mi codo en una pierna y mi cabeza en la mano mientras veía por la ventana algo aburrida.  
-¡Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte! ¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Esta es la última casa de la cuadra!- Los gritos de Karla y su los golpes de la puerta me distrajeron de mi aburrida, incomoda y molesta vista.  
-¡Ya, cállate! No eres Sheldon Cooper, actúa normal.- Le abrí a puerta haciendo que casi se caiga para delante.  
-Es que tenía que decirte algo, es muy importante, estuve tocando las puertas de todas las casas para encontrar la tuya y...- De repente se calló, seguí su mirada hasta donde estaba Armin, quién luchaba por no reír.- ¿Qué hace _**él**_ aquí?  
-Vino a hacer el trabajo y a traerme los deberes.  
-Por cierto, ¿por qué faltaste?  
-Acompañé a mi hermano a trabajar y volvimos muy tarde. ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir?  
-Luego te cuento...  
-¡Haré un omelette más!- Se escuchó la voz de Mich desde la cocina.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién...  
-Mi hermano.- En ese momento los 3 salieron de la cocina para saludar a Karla. La pobre chica estaba sonrojada y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.-Ellos son Michael, Shin y Allen.  
-Encantado.- Mich y Al le sonrieron mientras Shin la miraba algo serio.  
-U-un gusto...  
-Mich, los omelettes.  
-¡Cierto!- El mayor corrió de vuelta a la cocina.- ¿Tu amiga quiere algo para tomar?  
-¿Quieres algo para tomar, Karla?  
-N-no, gracias.  
-Vamos, pasa y siéntate - Volví a sentarme al lado de Armin, pero esta vez más cerca con la pobre escusa de que Karla se tenía que sentar. Me siento patética.  
Los 3 demonios trajeron los omelettes y el café y nos sentamos los 6 al rededor de la mesa ratona frente a la televisión. Shin, Karla, Armin y yo estábamos en el sillón y Michael y Allen estaban en los sillones de la derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Sí, estábamos un poco apretados. Y sí, yo estaba al lado de Armin. Karla esta sonrosada, pero mi rostro era casi del mismo color que la remera de Shin. Solo 2 personas se daban cuenta, mi hermano (El único desgraciado que sabe que me gusta Armin) y el gamer, quién me preguntaba de vez en cuando si estaba bien entre susurros. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, si me lo repetía mucho tal vez lo crea... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me regañé mentalmente, no puedo odiarlo maldita sea.  
Cuando terminamos de comer, Armin se despidió, Shin se fue a trabajar, Allen subió a su cuarto a hacer quién-sabe-qué con su computadora y Michael se fue a estudiar a su habitación. Finalmente Karla y yo nos quedamos solas.  
-No me dejes con la intriga, ¿Qué pasó?  
-¡Salí con Jade!  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?  
-Me lo encontré ayer en el supermercado, ¿puedes creer que vive a 2 cuadras de mi casa? Hablamos un rato, me acompañó a casa, me pidió el número y me dijo que me llamaría para salir. No puedo creer que tengamos gustos en común.  
-¿Cómo cuales?- ¿Karla, la chica con más dinero del instituto, tenía _algo_ en común con Jade, la persona más humilde (aparte de Nathaniel) que conocí en la vida? Tenía que verlo para creerlo.  
-A ambos nos gustan las flores, algo bastante obvio. Le gusta ZAZ, igual que a mí.  
-Me encanta ZAZ! ¿Qué más?  
-El piano es su instrumento favorito, le gusta la pasta y los platos elaborados, le gusta la comida tradicional francesa y la comida greca. Veamos... ¿Qué más? Oh, sí! Es vegetariano, ¿No es algo dulce? Se preocupa por tantas cosas~  
Juntó sus manos y seguramente se perdió en su mundo de corazones y unicornios voladores rosados imaginándose caminar de la mano con Jade en un prado lleno de flores. Empezó a hablar de las cosas que le gustaban de él y en ese momento decidí rendirme, ir por agua y un libro para distraerme un poco.

**N/A: Lo siento! Me olvide de subirlo ^^U Prometo un capítulo nuevo mañana! Por favor no me maten ^^U es mi cumpleaños! Me equivoque cuando lo quise subir, subi el 7 xD**


	10. Capítulo 9

-¿Estas segura que esta bien? ¿No deberías avisar a tus padres?- Saqué un colchón del armario y lo tiré al lado de mi cama.

-Mis padres no estan en casa.- Volteé a mirar a Karla, se veía muy triste.

Acaricié un poco su cabeza mientras miraba mis pies, que estaban entre mi cama y el colchón. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que ella susurró un débil "gracias" y aparté mi mano.

-Te prestaré algo para dormir, aunque no creo que te entre bien.- Me levanté y busqué algun piyama viejo, pero solo tenía el mío y un camisón que me regaló alguien por mi cumpleaños pasado.- Solo tengo esto, espero que sirva.

Le tiré a Karla un viejo piyama mio y ella fue a cambiarse al baño mientras yo me ponía mi propio piyama. Me senté en mi cama y ella se arrodilló en el colchón, estuvimos en silencio un largo rato hasta que me preguntó: "¿Y porqué faltaste?" Entonces le empecé a contar con detalle lo que pasó el domingo.

-¿Y qué cantaste?

-_Just a girl, Give your heart a break _y_ Heart Attack_.

-Conozco las de Demi, pero la otra no. ¿De quién es?

-No Doubt. Es un buen grupo.

-¿Cómo es la canción?

-¡Búscala en Internet! (N/A: es lo que yo diría xD)

-¡Cantala...- Karla se subió a mi cama con su-mi- almohada en alto- o te pego!

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tal vez, ahora canta!

-La la la la la la laaa~

-La canción! ¬¬ - Me pegó con la almohada en la cabeza

-Ok, ok -Bajó su "arma" pero yo agarre la mía, por si acaso.- Era... _"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand"_ ¡Deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa! ¡Y ustedes vallanse!- Señalé la puerta de mi habitación, de la cual entraron los 3 demonios que tengo por hermanos.

-¡Pero cantas tan lindo!

-Muérete Allen

-¡Pero tiene razón!

-Vete al infierno Michael

-Charlie

-Shin

-Karla! :D

Nos miramos entre todos y reímos con ganas. Mis hermanos se quedaron un rato y a los 30 minutos se fueron y nos mandaron a dormir.

-¿Vemos "Mama"?- Cosa que no hicimos, obviamente.

-Claro, todavía no la vi.

-¿Es grabada del cine?

-Creo...- Puse la película en el reproductor de DVD mientras Karla encendía la tele. A veces amo que mis hermanos me consientan y poder tener todo esto en mi cuarto.

~Un rato después~

-¡No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta!

-No es para tanto. Cállate que vas a despertar a mi hermanos.- Karla volvió a abrir los ojos y se destapó los oídos murmurando un "okey" mientras comía las galletitas que robé de la cocina.

~Cuando termina la película~

-¡Que final de mierda! ¿No, Charlotte? ...¿Charlotte?- Escuchaba a Karla hablar, y creo que volteo a verme, pero yo seguía con la vista en la pantalla.- ¿Estas llorando?- Negué con la cabeza mientras me secaba las gotas saladas que se escapaban de mis ojos, pero no, no eran lagrimas.

-No me gustó...

-A mi si, aunque el final es...

-Esas cosas no se hacen...

-... mejor vallamos a dormir.

Asentí y me levanté a apagar la tele y sacar la película. Cuando me acosté, apagué la lampara de mi mesita de noche, que era la única luz prendida, y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Charlotte...

-Mmh?

-¿Crees que Jade puede llegar a quererme?

-No lo se...- Silencio- ¿Crees que Armin puede llegar a quererme?

-No lo se...- Reimos y volvió a reinar el silencio.

-Yo creo... que pueden llegar a estar... ya sabes... juntos...- Volteé la cabeza para mirarla mientras sonreía

-Pienso lo mismo sobre tu y Armin- Sonrió y me di la vuelta mirando hacia la pared.

-Buenas noches, Karla.

-Buenas noches, Charlie.

~A la mañana siguiente~

-¡DESPIERTEN, FLOJAS! ¡LLEGAN TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- Un grito, un splash, mucho frío y ahora grito yo.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!

-El desayuno esta servido- Y así, el peor demonio de todos los que viven en esta casa, entiendase Allen, se fue de mi cuarto con una cacerola vacía.

-¿Así despiertas normalmente?

-No... pero debe ser muy tarde, vamos. Puedes bañarte primero. Estas empapada.

-Tu no estas tan seca que digamos...- Le di una toalla y entró al baño.

-Mientras tendré que limpiar...

30 minutos después mi cuarto estaba limpio y ambas estabamos bañadas y cambiadas. Bajamos a la cocina donde estaban solo Michael y Allen. A diferencia de Allen, Michael no tenía clases hoy, Shin se toma en serio la escuela. Nos sentamos a desayunar y sonó el timbre. Mich fue a abrir.

-¡Buenos días señoritas y señoritos Benson!- Escupí el café que estaba tomando y me di vuelta para ver a nada mas y nada menos que Alejandro, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Quema!- Allen salió corriendo al baño para limpiarse el cafe y refrescarse la cara. Que linda y dulce es la venganza.

-¿Y ese quien es?- Karla señalaba a Alejandro con el tenedor.

-...Alejandro.

-¿Creaste un amigo imaginario como en Foster?

-Eso es imposible, Karla. Conocerlo fue suerte, una muy mala, y pedirle ayuda fue una idiotez muy grande.

-Que cruel, y yo que te iba a llevar a la escuela en mi auto.

-Nadie te lo pidió.

-Es lo que un _novio _normalmente haría.

-Oww que tierno, pero no me importa.

-¿Las llevo a ti y a tu amiga a la escuela o no? Llegarán tarde si van caminando...

-... te detesto.

-Esto sigue siendo raro...

Terminamos yendo en el auto de Alejandro a la escuela, todos en silencio. Yo con cara de odio, Karla con cara de nada mirando a Alejandro y él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como diciendo "Gané". Llegamos en 10 minutos, el silencio era insoportable... Karla se bajó enseguida y me esperó afuera, podía ver a algunos alumnos mirarnos a nosotras, a Alejandro y/o al auto. Incomodo.

-¿No te despides?- Agarré mi bolso mientras le decía un "adiós" seco y frío.- ¿No agradeces?- Sin molestarse por mi tono, me agarró del brazo y me hizo verle.

-Gracias por traernos, Alejandro.- Sonrió y se acercó a mi. Antes de que me de cuenta me estaba besando. En su auto. Frente a medio colegio. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa e intenté apartarlo, pero me había agarrado ambos brazos. Cuando por fin se separó, miró hacia mi derecha, sonriendo.

-Creo que acabamos de darle un buen espectáculo a todos, en especial a tu futuro novio... suerte, Charlotte.- Me soltó y me dio mi bolso. Yo seguía con la boca abierta y cara de "que carajo acaba de pasar?", pero me giré a mi derecha. Primero vi a Karla, Amber y Li con la boca abierta sin poder creerselo, pero luego... Luego vi a Sucrette, con Lysandro, Castiel, Alexy y... Armin. _Mierda _fue lo primero que pensé. Volteé a ver a Alejandro, que seguía con mi bolso en la mano, y lo mire con el mayor odio que podía expresar con mi estupor. Agarré mi bolso y le escupí un: "Vete a la mierda y muere" en voz baja y salí, poniendo mi mejor cara de nada.

Había pasado casi 1 hora de eso, y todos seguían murmurando. Tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo cada vez que decían mi nombre y quería gritar cada vez que alguna chica (o Alexy) venía a preguntarme quien era y si tenía un amigo como él... ¡¿QUE NUNCA VIERON UN CHICO LINDO EN TODA SU VIDA?! La escuela esta llena de chicos lindos! (Entiéndase Armin). Me desesperan! Y hablando de Armin, no lo vi desde que entre al instituto... me pregunto donde estará...

DING DONG

Eh? Un mensaje de la directora? Todos en el salón miramos hacia el altavoz, como si fuera a salir la directora de ahí, y nos quedamos callados.

-Charlotte Benson y Lysandro Ainsworth (N/A: Creo que es el apellido oficial, no estoy segura, pero suena lindo! :3) vengan a mi oficina. Ahora.

No fue suficiente con la escena del beso, ahora la directora me llama! Una cosa más y seguro estoy en la nueva edición del diario escolar! Y encima el conejo ese va a estar conmigo! Me levanté de mi asiento y agarré mi bolso, Lysandro me estaba esperando en la puerta. Que caballero, no como otros que te hacen la última noticia del colegio. Suspiré y lo seguí hasta la oficina de la directora, maldita consentida, como la odio. Y a su perro también, siempre me gruñe. Que lo haya pisado un par de veces no es razón para que me odie. Volviendo a la oficina, Lysandro me abrió la puerta dejándome pasar y luego la cerró detrás de él. Nos sentamos en las sillas frente el escritorio de la vieja, perdón, directoray miré la netbook que tenía sobre este.

-Iré directamente al grano. Lysandro tu siempre cantaste el himno y otras canciones en los actos, pero este año quiero que cantes con Charlotte.

-... ¿Disculpe?- Ambos levantamos una ceja algo enojados. ¿De donde se enteró que yo sabía cantar?- Con todo respeto, ¿de dónde sacó que ella/yo sabe/se cantar?- Si, estábamos hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Mi sobrina fue a un cumpleaños de 15 el sábado.- ¿La vieja tiene una sobrina?- Era el restaurant del padre de la cumpleañera, se llamaba Kyna si no me equivoco.- ¿La sobrina de la vieja fue al cumpleaños del domingo donde YO canté?- Y ayer me mostró el vídeo que grabó de una chica cantando, después me mostró otra vídeo con mejor calidad.- ¡¿ME GRABARON?!- Y esa eras tú, señorita Benson.- No me digas... Voy a matar a alguien, voy a matar a alguien!

-Quiero ver ese vídeo!- La directora dio vuelta la netbook y nos dejó ver a ambos el vídeo donde estaba cantando. Comencé a leer los comentarios, que decían cosas como: "No canta tan mal", "Es muy linda, tiene talento :)" o "Quiero ir a ese bar, hay tantos chicos lindos"

-No esta mal...

-¿Aceptarás Charlotte?- Antes de que pueda decir "no", agregó- Si no aceptas estaras castigada hasta fin de año.

-...Lo haré _Te odio_

-Perfecto! Mañana al finalizar las clases los quiero a los 2 ensayando en la sala de Música.

Genial, Alejandro me besa delante de la escuela, creo que Armin me esta evitando por quien-sabe-que-razón y ahora, estaré cantando con el conejo de ojos bicolores para un acto en frente de todo el instituto y familiares. Espero que pongan una linda foto mía como portada del diario.

* * *

La canción es esta: watch?v=PHzOOQfhPFg


	11. Capítulo 10

En cuanto salimos, Lysandro me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar como el caballero que es, me choqué de frente con Sucrette. En realidad, ella se chocó su frente con mi boca y cayó sentada mientras yo era agarrada por Lysandro, que estaba atrás mío.  
-¿Están ambas bien?  
-Supongo... - Me pare correctamente y me hice a un lado para que Lysandro pudiera salir.- Adios.- Me aleje lentamente, pendiente de su conversación.  
-Seguramente lo harán bien, si la directora la eligio debe ser porque canta bien.  
-Lo hace. Simplemente no me lo esperaba y estoy un poco sorprendido.  
-Sin embargo no creo que lo pases tan bien, quiero decir, ella es amiga de Amber. No creo que sea muy de fiar, aunque nunca hace nada malo tampoco hace nada bueno. Sin contar que puede decirle a Amber todo lo que escuche y eso podría darte algún problema.  
-Creo que puedo cuidarme de ella, no parece tan mala. De hecho, me recuerda a un pollito.  
-¿Un pollito?- ¡¿UN POLLITO?! ¡¿Que tan idiota me veo como para ser comparado con un pollito?!  
-Cuando era pequeño había un pollito que siempre me llamaba la atención Cuando estaba solo y te acercabas intentaba morderte y gritaba, en cambio cuando estaba con sus hermanos se quedaba quieto en su lugar. De cierto modo daba gracia y ternura.  
-¿Ella te da ternura?- ¡¿Ahora doy ternura?! ¡Lo que menos quiero es parecer tierna!  
-No, para nada. Sin embargo, cuando esta con sus amigas siempre esta callada y solo observa, pero cuando esta sola es bastante diferente.- Sentía un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda, no podía seguir escuchando esas tontenrias.  
Apure el paso maldiciendo al conejo ese (entiéndase Lysandro) por lo bajo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararme con un pollito?! Además... ¡¿Porqué un pollito?! Hay tantos animales en el mundo, porque justo ese?! Agh, no importa. Lo importante ahora es buscar una forma de evitar cantar en ese acto. Tal vez Amber pueda ayudarme, a ella siempre se le ocurre algo (aunque la mayoría de sus ideas o son muy tontas o son imposibles o salen mal, pero siempre puede haber alguna buena idea). Llegué al aula y me senté al lado de la puerta a esperar que tocara e timbre y salieran mis amigas. Abracé mis rodillas,para evitar que si alguien pasaba, no vieran mas de lo necesario, y hundí mi cabeza en ellas. ¿Debería importarme el hecho de que Armin no me haya dirigido a mirada en todo el día? Desde que llegó lo veía casi todos los días, a pesar de que no nos hablábamos nos saludábamos con la cabeza, supongo que por cortesía. Me pregunto... ¿será porque me vio casi desnuda o porque Alejandro me besó en frente de colegio? Sinceramente, espero que sea la segunda opción, saber que esta aunque sea un poquito celoso me anime un poco y me da mas esperanzas.  
-...¿Estás llorando?  
-¿Eh?- Levanté la cabeza lentamente y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules. [i]Parecen dos pequeñas lagunas... pero que idioteces estoy pensando?![/i]- No estaba llorando... Armin.  
-Oh... entonces... ¿todo esta bien?- Llevó una mano detrás de se cabeza, visiblemente incómodo.  
-Si, no habría porque no estarlo.- Pegué mis piernas a mi pecho. Nada estaba bien.  
-¿Porque no estas en tu aula, entonces?  
-La directora me llamó a mi y a Lysandro. Si entro llamaré mucho la atención y no quiero que eso pase. ¿Que haces tu fuera de clase?  
-Me aburría así que pedí permiso para ir a baño y poder jugar tranquilo.  
-¿Eres tonto o algo? ¡No vienes a la escuela a jugar, vienes a estudiar! ¿Que pasaría si el profesor esta explicando un nuevo tema?- ¿Acaso este se cree que esta en a primaria? ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles como antes!  
-No importa, si no entiendo algo Alexy o Sucrette me lo explicarán.- Sucrette... dijo Sucrette. Fruncí el ceño bastante molesta, ¿porqué tenía que mencionarla?- Charotte, yo...- El timbre sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras.  
Me levanté de un salto y arregle mi vestido, sacuendiendolo un poco para limpiar la tierra que tenía. Agarré mi bolso y le di la espalda a Armin, me crucé de brazos esperando que Amber, Li y Karla salgan. Mordí mi labio intentando no voltearme porque sabía que él estaría detrás de mi y no podía mirarlo, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Amber fue la primera en salir, seguida de Li y Karla. Agarré a Amber del brazo y la arrastré hasta el segundo piso sin mirarla, detrás nuestro escuchaba a Li y a Karla llamándome para que me detuviera. Entré en la primer aula vacía que encontré y me senté sobre el escritorio, suspiré y me di cuenta que estaba temblando y las gotitas saladas que caían en mi vestido me hicieron dar cuenta que estaba llorando.  
-Charlotte... ¿Qué pasó en la oficina de la directora?- Amber se había sentado al lado mío y movía mi hombro para que la mirara.  
-No estoy llorando por eso...-Dije con la voz ahogada, respiré lentamente y sequé mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude.  
-Charlotte, levanta la cabeza.- Negué con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos. A mi izquierda escuché la puerta cerrarse.- Estamos las 4 solas, vamos. Levanta la cabeza.- Li me levantó lentamente del mentón y secó mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Amber pasó su brazo por mi cintura y Karla trajo una silla para sentarse frente a mi.  
-No es nada...- Mi voz salía ahogada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.- Es solo... la frustración. Mis... mis padres se van a divorciar, Allen tiene problemas en la escuela y a veces vuelve lastimado o... grita en su habitación... y ahora con esto, siento como si no pudiera hacer nada por ellos o por mi misma. Como si... mi opinión o mi ayuda no importaran o fueran inútiles.- No era del todo mentira, nunca podría mentirle a mis amigas (podría engañarlas un poco, pero es distinto). Sin embargo no era del todo cierto, también lloraba por Armin. Pero ellas no podían saberlo, solo Karla que me miraba fijamente.  
-Char...- Las tres se levantaron y me dieron un abrazo, el cual correspondí pasadon mis brazos por los hombros de Li y Amber. Estuvimos abrazadas hasta que sonó el timbre para volver al aula.  
-Tenemos que ir a clase.- Lentamente nos separamos y agarramos nuestros bolsos.- Adelántense, tengo que ir a lavarme.  
-Te acompaño.- Karla me siguió al baño y Amber se llevó a Li.- Qué pasó realmente?- Ella se apoyó en el lavado mientras frotaba mis ojos con el agua.  
-No dije nada que no fuera cierto...  
-Tampoco dijiste toda la verdad.- ...Karla podía ser despistada y un poco lenta, pero no tanto como pensaba.  
-Hablé con Armin.  
-¿Qué te dijo?- Corté un poco de papel que milagrosamente había en el baño y me sequé la cara.  
-No lo se, trató de decirme algo pero no lo quise escuchar.  
-¿Porqué no?  
-Por que no quiero saber si ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta, no quiero que me lo pregunte, no quiero hablar con él para ser rechazada. Tú al menos tienes una oportunidad con Jade, yo no tengo nada.  
-Charlotte, tu también tienes una oportunidad. Todavía no se presentó, pero la tienes. Y no vas a poder ignorar a Armin toda la vida, ni siquiera vas a poder hacerlo todo el mes. Estoy segura que lograrás algo.- Sonreímos ante nuestro pequeño secreto.- Vamos, hay que ir a clase.  
Karla tenía razón. No puedo dejar por hecho todo, no se nada de Armin pero no es demasiado tarde como para conocerlo. Si las cosas siguen como ahora, creo que tendré algunas oportunidades para hablar con él. No puedo rendirme sin haber empezado, y el pequeño concierto del acto será mi primer paso. Tiré el papel húmedo al tacho de basura y, sonriendo, salí del baño de mujeres con Karla adelante.

* * *

Algo que hice aburrida mientras escribía esta capítulo (Sáquenle los espacios): 19pA2

Quería agradecer a todos/as los que dejaron reviews, realmente me motivaron a seguir escribiendo aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre que :P En un par de capítulos me quedaré sin ideas, así que agradecería cualquier aporte :)


End file.
